Growing Up Alone, No More
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: L questions Near's mode of transport and this makes him nervous. But what will Near say when he learns a young girl will be joining the group at Wammy's house? Pre-Kira, Yaoi MelloxMatt side story involved.
1. The Question

"Shhh, don't cry." I whisper softly to Matt. It's been two months since Mello left and he is still torn up about it. L always told us to not let our emotions get the best of us, Matt never could and he still can't. "Why?! Why did he have to go?!" Matt cried pathetically. I really don't see why he's so torn up about it. Mello wasn't that great. Matt looks at me and mumbles "You're so lucky Near. If L saw me like this I would be banned from video games for a month." He pulls his goggles off his face and wipes them out. "you were right…" he laughed, "I should have taken my goggles off." He lets out what can only be described as a useless giggle-like-thing. Tears roll down his soft white cheeks. "Come here." I gesture to him and he walks over and soon collapses in my arms. "Thank-you Near." He looks up at me and I reply with a puzzled look. "What for?" He wipes away some of the tears. "For looking after me…"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I lazily bat at the alarm clock to shut it up. I look around the dim room. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Near! Are you up?!" Matt yells through the door. "I'm sleeping!" I yell back, curling up into a ball under the covers. The door opens and Matt walks in. "Come on…" He pokes at me, "L's back and he wants to see you." I swiftly throw off my covers. "L's back?!" I scream in excitement. Matt nods. He reaches around me and picks me up. "God, you're getting heavy." Matt laughs.

He carries me down to the main room where screens cover almost all of the walls. Mello sits on one of the black leather couches, playing with his new gun again. "Near!" The familiar voice making me jump and almost falling off Matt's hip. L soon appears in front of me. "Hey there!" He takes me off Matt's hip and places me on his. He carries me towards to the other couch. "How have you been little guy?" Damn it! He knows I hate him calling me that. I put on the most childish voice I can and reply, "I've missed you!" I wrap my arms around his head. "Oh Near!" We laugh. He sits me down on the couch. "I got you something" He says, pushing the hair out of my face. "Watari!" No response. L turns and runs off to find him. "Was he just running?" Matt looked up from his game and Mello gazed at the door L just ran out of. "Yeah, I think he did." An eerie silence came over the room.

"Oh shit!" Matt furiously pushes the buttons on his PSP. "What?" Mello slides down the arm of the couch to sit next to him. Matt turns to look at Mello, "I died." Matt sighs and pulls his goggles off. "I nearly had him!" Mello places a hand on his cheek. They stare into each others eyes and I look away. They whisper to each other. "You should keep your goggles off, your eyes are to pretty to hide." Matt replies with, "You are so amazing. So beautiful, so talented." I turn back around to see them kissing. I swiftly turn back and mumble "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…" L walks into the room and yells, "Mello! Matt! If you are going to do that then do it in your room!" Matt and Mello laugh as they leave the room. "You ok Near?" He wraps his arms around me. "So gross." I mumble into his shirt. He sits next to me and pulls his legs up like he always does. He hands me a box, "Open it." His eyes sparkle and he smiles. I carefully open the box to see the thing I had been dreaming for, "A ninja-force dice spitting robot?!" I scream and hug my angel. "Thank-you!" L hugs me close to him. "You're welcome." He insists. He picks me up and walks over to my dice tower. "You hungry?" I nod obediently. "Are you leaving the robot here?" I gently place my gift down next to the tower. "Alright, let's go."

He carries me down the corridor to the kitchen and places me down on a chair. *THUD THUD THUD* "Matt!" "Mello!" L quickly covers my ears, blocking out the noises. The world seems so different when you can't hear anything. I look up at L, my angel, my saviour. I can see he is yelling something. Suddenly I can hear things again. L gets some chocolate out of the cupboard and puts the kettle on. He puts the box of sugar cubes on the table and hands me the chocolate, only after taking a bite himself. He pours his tea and sits down. "So, has anything exciting happened while I was gone?" I shake my head knowing all too well Matt and Mello have been 'jumping on their bed' everyday. I start building a tower with the sugar cubes. It grows in front of my eyes. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen… twenty cubes, it grows. "Near." My mind returns to reality, "Yes L?" I look up from my project. His eyes in a piercing stare. "Why don't you walk?" I look away, too embarrassed to say anything. I pull my phone over from the other side of the table, where I left it last night, being careful not to look at L. "Matt, can you come get me? I'm in the kitchen"

I hear Matt run down the corridor. "Hey Near. You Ok?" I look at Matt. His bare chest shiny with sweat, his red hair all messed up and his pants not done up. I hold out my arms to be picked up. "Ok…" He picks me up off the chair, unknowing of what had occurred. "Where do you want to go?" I pull myself close to him, "Toy cove." I mumble. Toy cove is a place in my room; it's like a cave full with toys and dice. Mello walks into the room as Matt, carrying me, goes to leave. "I'll be back in a minute." He reassures Mello. I sit on Matt's hip silently. "What Happened Near?" He says almost breathlessly as he climbs the stairs, "You were so excited to see L." He pushes the door at the top of the stairs open with his foot. "He asked me the question." I mutter. "Oh, I see." He puts me down in toy cove. He sits down next to me. "You know it's ok to talk about it right?" I nod. He picks up my talking Optimus Prime transformer and sighs disappointedly. "Maaatt!" Mello sings, "Oh my dearest Maaatt!" Matt chuckles and yells, "In here Mello dearest!" I hide; worried that L might be with him. "Oh there you are!" Mello sits on Matt and whispers, "Is it ok?" I curl up in a ball and look at Matt. "L asked him the question." Matt replies as he gazes at me. "Come on hot stuff, leave it to play." Mello says, tugging on Matt's pants. Matt looks at Mello in that weird way they always look at each other with. "Oh alright then." He laughs. Mello gets off Matt and Matt spanks him. "Ooh." Mello grabs his arse and the two of them laugh as they walk out the door. I yawn and pick up my fuzzy dice. I close my eyes tight and try to sleep.

MEANWHILE… downstairs.

"So you asked it the question?" Mello munches on chocolate while he waits for L to reply. "Near is almost thirteen, he should be walking." L stirs his tea with a lollipop and then proceeds to put it in his mouth. "It's not something we can just force him to do. This kind of stuff takes time," Matt stands up for Near, "He is still young and shouldn't be forced into doing anything." Mello glares at his love. "Why do you stand up for the twerp?" Matt retorts with, "He is a special kid and for all we know he could be L's successor." The two gaze at L. "Would you pick him over us?" L pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and takes a sip of tea. "I'm not going to have this discussion with you Mello, how many times do I have to tell you that?" The room goes silent. Suddenly a scream is heard.


	2. The News

"AHHHHHHH!" I gaze at the big black thing crawling over my toys. "Matt! Mello! L! Someone!" Matt, Mello and L run into my room. "What is it?" Matt says, attempting to catch his breath. "Oh, there's my spider!" Mello bends down and picks it up, "I was so worried about him. Thanks for finding him Near." I shake. Stupid Mello and his tarantula. "Keep that thing in its case Mello, you know what Near's like" Matt gives me a hug and checks for bite marks. "Would you two love birds leave us alone for a minute?" They leave, not wanting to disobey L. "Near," I look away, "Have I got your attention?" I nod. "Good. There is something I want to talk to you about." Please don't say walking, please don't say walking. "While I was away I met a rather interesting young girl, just one year younger than you and very similar to you too." A girl? I listen intently. "I offered her a chance to come and work with us…" My heart starts racing, "And she said yes." The excitement builds up in my body so much that I just have to let it out, "When is she coming?!" I look away, scared of L. "She arrives tomorrow." L says calmly. "She is a lot like you, though now I'm just repeating myself. She still plays with toys and she loves stacking dice too," My dream girl, "She also has a problem in one of her legs so she has to be carried everywhere but she is very intelligent nonetheless." So many things I want to ask, but I don't know how… "What colour are her eyes?" I look at L sheepishly and he looks back with a smile. "Shiny, pearly silver." Like mine but prettier! I smile. "And her hair?" L takes his forefinger to his lips to think. "Hmmm…" He smiles at me, "Shoulder length, curly and white like yours." I cover my mouth with my hands and let out a scream. L laughs. "Does she sound nice?" I nod excitedly. "Good." He gets up and pats me on the back.


	3. The Girl Arrives

*BANG BANG* Mello and Matt's lifeless bodies fall to the floor gushing out blood. "Matt! Mello! L look out!" L turns too late and gets hit on the head with a pipe. The masked men come towards me, with pipe and gun in hand, ready to attack me. I look around, Matt, Mello and L… gone. "Nooooo!" I scream as they come at me. The one with the pipe takes a swing and…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I sit up in bed, scared and shocked but glad it was just a dream. Deep breaths, deep breaths. *KNOCK KNOCK* I jump. "Near!" The familiar voice calls. "Yeah Matt?!" He bursts through the door over dramatically. "L wants you again." He picks me up and carries me down as he does everyday. Mello sneaks up behind him and pinches his bottom. "Oooh" Matt turns swiftly, almost dropping me in the process. "Morning gorgeous." They kiss, so disgusting!

"Rodger!" L yells as we walk into the main room, "Can you please make sure our new agent gets all her things to her room!" Rodger walks up to the door, "Of course L." He bows and walks off. Matt puts me down next to the tower of dice and begin additions to the already massive structure. Matt and Mello sit down on the couch opposite L and start whispering to each other. "So what's her name?" Mello asks in a judgmental tone. "We shall address her by the name Jane… her real name is Jennifer." I focus attentively on my tower. I wobbles slightly as I place another dice on top of it but before I know it, it has fallen over almost taking the rest of dice city with it. "L, Mello, Matt, Near, this is J or as she was named, Jennifer." L walks over to her and shakes her hand. "Welcome." My attention moves from the mass of dice city to the girl. Her hair beautiful, bright white and her eyes… such a glistening silver. "This is Matt…" He says pointing at Matt who is completely oblivious to what is going on, "Matt. Matt. Matt!" He looks up, startled, form his game and waves at the girl. "And the buy next to him is Mello." Mello waves and fakes a smile. "And finally, over there by the dice is Near." I wave pathetically. "It's nice to meet you all." She bows gracefully.


	4. The Rowdy Night

"You are so beautiful." She blushes, "Thank-you Near." I smile. It's been two months now. Oh how our love has grown and blossomed like a beautiful flower. She looks at me with those beautiful glistening eyes. "Near," She takes my hand in hers, "I love you." She leans closer to me, I lean in too.

*BANG* I sit up in shock. "Mello! Are you ok?!" Damn it! Mello and his gun! "All good Matt!" I hate him!! I glace at the clock, 3AM?! *KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in." I fall back on my bed and sigh. "Um, Near," the scared timid voice whispers, "Are you awake?" I sit up and see her standing in the doorway, shaking in fear. Her nightie only just making it to her knees, with glittery lace around the bottom and top shining. "Yeah J, I'm awake." I gaze at her. "C… c… can I stay here with you?" She stands in front of me, almost crying. Her question shocks me, "Uh, um…" She gazes at me pleadingly. "Yes, sure, of course." She smiles timidly and gets on my bed next to me. "Are you cold?" She nods. I gesture for her to get under my covers. She gets in and cuddles up to me. "Neeaar!" Matt slurs his singing, clearly drunk. He walks in; well it was more like a stumble really. "Oh! Mello! Near's getting some! Come look!" Mello runs in almost tripping over his feet. "Go Near!" J starts to shake in my arms. "Go away! You're scaring her!" L runs in, "Matt! Mello! Get out now!" The two of them laugh like hyenas as they walk out. "Near, J, are you ok?" I nod and she does nothing. "Near you look after her ok, I'm going to go and deal with those two idiots." I nod dutifully. He walks out angrily and shuts the door behind him. "J…" I gently push her hair out of her face, "Are you ok?" She nods and smiles, "Thank-you Near." She whispers angelically, "You are so kind." I smile at her and hold her close to me. "Sleep well." I whisper and lightly kiss her head. I watch her intently, blocking out the noise of L shouting at Matt and Mello and them shouting back. I yawn and close my eyes.


	5. The Suprise

_+sorry it's been a while guys. Mum has actually banned me from writing till exams are over but she's not here right now, muhahaha. Lyrics in the story are a song called 'Tell Me' by K-pop band Wondergirls. Enjoy+_

_**_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I knock the clock off the bedside drawers. I sit up and look around. "Noe-do nal jo-ah-hal jul-eun mol-lat-suh~ Uh-jjuh-myun jo-ah ~ Noe-mu-na jo-ah ~ Ggum-man gat-ta-suh na neh ja-shin-eul ja-ggu ggo-ji-bo bwa noe-mu-na jo-ah~" A muffled female voice sings. I pick up my phone in a hurry and text Matt to come and get me. "Ni-ga nal hok-si ahn jo-ah-hal-kka-bwa~ hon-ja eoul-ma-na ae tae-un-ji mol-la~ gue-run-dae ni-ga nal sa-rang-han-da-ni uh-muh~! da-shi han bon mal-hae-bwa~" The voice sings again. Matt walks in and sits on my bed. "Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me Na-rul sa-rang-han-da-go Nal gi-da-ryo wat-da-go Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me neh-ga pil-yo-ha-da mal-heh~ mal-heh-jo-yo" We sit silently, listening to her sing. "Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me ja-ggu-man dut-go Sipoh gae-sok nae-gae mal-hae-jo Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me ggun-i ah-ni-rah-go mal-heh~ mal-heh-jo-yo~" He picks me up and walks silently into the bathroom. We silently listen to her as she dances around the shower singing. "uh-jjum nae ga-su-mi i-ruet-gae ddwe-ni  
ga-su-mi jong-mal to-jil geot ga-ta ni-ga nal ball dde-myon jon-ki-ae kam-john-dwen  
sa-rahm-cho-rom joen-ki-ka ol-la~

ol-ma-na oh-reh ki-da-rin-ge mol-la~ ol-ma-na oh-reh ggun ggwot-nun-ji mol-la~ gu-rohn-dae ni-ga nal sah-rang-han-da-ni~ uh-moh~! da-shi han bon mal-hae-bwa~

Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me na-rul sa-rang-han-da-go nal ki-da-ryo wat-da-go Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me neh-ga pi-ryo-ha-da mal-heh mal-heh-jo-yo~ Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me ja-ggu-man dut-go shi-poeh kae-sok neh-keh mal-heh-jo Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me ggum-i ah-ni-rah-go mal-hae~  
mal-heh-jo-yo~" I smile. J sings so beautifully. The shower goes off and Matt runs out before she sees and puts me back in bed. I pretend to sleep as he leaves. The bathroom door creaks open. If she can walk then so can I! I open my eyes slightly and she drops her towel. I smile.

MEANWHILE down the corridor in Mello and Matt's room…

"She was dancing and singing! Just like that K-pop band!" Matt rants and raves about what he just heard. "What K-pop band? What was she singing?" Mello tries to figure out what just happened. "Tell Me, that Wondergirls song. You know it." Mello shakes his head. "Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell tell me" Matt sings. "Ohhhh." Mello suddenly realizes what he's on about.

**

I fake a yawn as she pulls her nighty on. "Good morning!" She smiles cheerfully. "Good morning." I smile back. She walks back into the bathroom and the hairdryer goes on. "Matt!" I yell to make everything seem normal to her. He walks in, "Good morning Near! How are you this morning?" He picks me up and takes me downstairs. "I saw her naked!" I whisper to Matt excitedly. "Near! You sly dog. Did you like what you saw?" I nod happily. He laughs. "What are you laughing at?" Mello asks as Matt walks into the main room and puts me down on the couch. "Oh nothing." He turns and smiles at me before sitting next to Mello. J walks in and sits next to me. "Morning J." Matt and Mello say in unison. "Morning." She replies shakily.

L walks in. "Morning all." He gives Matt and Mello the evils and proceeds to smile at J and me. "I have some news to share." He pauses, "Last night I got a call from a friend in another city and I will be going away for a week or so." The news shocks me. He's only been back a couple of days. "Matt. Mello. You two will be coming with me." They turn and high-five each other. "Near, J, you two will stay here." She grabs my arm tightly but my eyes are focused on L. Matt and Mello walk out discussing what they will need to pack. "I'm sorry Near, it's just too dangerous for you." Don't lie to me L, it's because I don't walk, I know it, I know it. Well when you get back you will get the biggest surprise of your life.


	6. The Friendship Grows

"See you later Near! See you later J!" Matt yells as he walks out the door as Mello completely snobs us. "Take care L." J says as he walks past. I say nothing; he already knows I am unhappy so why should I waste my breath? She looks at me with a sad look on her face and sits down next to me. "What's wrong Near?" I look away. Rodger walks up to us and picks me up, J follows. He puts me down next to dice city before sitting down himself. He may be old but he is strong. J continues to try and get my attention. "Near?" I play with my dice spitting robot. She sighs sorrowfully as she watches the dice fly across the room. She gets up and leaves.

MEANWHILE… In the car,

"Near didn't seem too happy." Matt begins to worry. "He's fine. He is just annoyed that I'm leaving him at home." L shrugs it off. Mello takes a bite of chocolate, not letting any crumbs get away and completely ignoring the conversation. Why would he care? He hates Near.

**

"J!" I yell as she leaves the room. She stops and turns back to me. "Yes Near?" I take a deep breath, her silver eyes shine with the reflections of all the screens. "Will you do something for me?" She walks back in and sits down next to me. "What is it Near?" I gaze into her gleaming eyes. "When I was 2 years old my parents died and I was brought to this house. L cared for me with all his might and when he went away I always longed for his return. However being the guy he is and everyone else here being the people they are I never…" She tilts her head to one side in a questioning manner. "I never learnt to walk." I look away, too embarrassed to even look in her direction. "When I was 5 I was in an accident…" She begins, "I couldn't use my legs for 3 years. All I wanted to do was run around and act like a real kid." She's so brave, so strong willed. "J?" I put another dice on the skyscraper in the middle of dice city. "Yes Near?" I look at her and she looks at me. "Will you teach me how to walk?"


	7. The Beginning Of A Long Day

"It's going to be hard you know," She places a hand on my shoulder, "We will have to start from the beginning." I sigh, "You mean crawling?" She nods, "And then standing and when you feel ready… walking." Rodger walks into the room, "Lunch." He states formally. J gets up and smiles at me. "What?" I ask angrily. "Nothing." She says shaking her head. Rodger walks over and picks me up.

LATER… that night

'Is it worth it? I mean yeah walking is important but do I really need to know how to do it? That's what all the others are for.' I shake my head as my conscious fights with my heart. I curl up and close my eyes…

"Come on Near!" J giggles as we run through the field of daisies. I catch her and we fall to the ground laughing. The trees off in the distance sway in the breeze that passes. I look at J and she looks at me smiling. "What a beautiful day!" She falls back into the flowers. I lie next to her and gently move a curl out of her face. "Wouldn't be nearly as beautiful without you here." I whisper softly to her before gently placing my lips on hers…

"Wake up sleepy head!" J swiftly pulls my curtains open. I groan, "I was having a good dream." She laughs. "Is that so?" I nod and sit up. "Do you still want to learn to walk?" She sits down on the bed we shared only a few nights ago. "Very much so." I rub my eyes, trying to be awake. "Well then, do you want to try standing or crawling first?" I put my head in my hands, "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day?"


	8. The First Lesson

I am sosososososososo sorry its taken me like two months to update this story. First I couldnt think of anything to write and then my computer died on me but now I have lots more instore for Near and J plus some flashes to Matt, Mello and L. Im so sorry! Enjoy.

--

"Do we have to do it here?" I moan as Rodger puts me down on the grass. "Stop complaining," J giggles, "We will be able to clean the grass stains out of your pants don't worry." She laughs, such an adorable laugh. "Ok, what do I do?"  
"This." She gets down on all fours next to me. "Wait, we're crawling?" She laughs again, "Come on, I'll race you to the tree." I look ahead at the tree. "But thats... J?"  
"Come on! I'm gonna beat you!"  
"Um... ok." 'Come on Near, it's not that hard.' I almost fall over trying to assume the position and then, hesitating at first, I feel myself starting to crawl. "H... hey! J! I'm doing it!" I crawl as fast as I can to catch up to her. "I knew you could do it." She smiles at me. I keep crawling. "I thought you said it was a race!" I laugh. I look back at her and don't realiz just how close the tree is. "Near!" I turn and crawl straight into the tree. "Ow!" I fall back on the grass. "Hey, are you ok?" She runs over to me. "Yeah, it just stings a little." We laugh. "Near! J! Lunch-time!" Rodger calls as I sit up. "Come on Near. Just look where you're going this time." She giggles

MEANWHILE... in a dark alley

"So blondie," The overly butch man slams Mello against the filthy wall, "Where's your boss at?" His fake mafia-like Italian accent almost making Mello laugh. "What boss?" He holds in the laughter that will surely get him killed. "L," The man states as he picks up a piece of piping, "We know you work for him Blondie, so, where is he?" He pulls on Mello's collar. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." The man takes a swing and hits Mello in the face, almost completely shattering his jaw. The pipe drips blood as he asks again, "Where's your boss at?" Mello struggles to his feet. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replies calmly before, once again, the pipe meets with his face. The force knocking him to the ground. "Where's L?"  
"I don't know... what you're talking about..." Mello knows he will regret his words but he can't say anything about the investigation, not to anyone. 'Where the hell is Matt?!' The man swings the pipe and hits Mello in the ribs, once, twice, three times... and just as he goes for the fourth, "Get away from my bitch you gang scum." Matt's voice an all to pleasing sound for Mello. "Oh yeah, and what are you gunna do 'bout it?" The man turns to face Matt, pipe in hand. "I'm not going to do anything..." Matt's words confusing Mello's attacker. "He is." He points at Mello just as he pulls the trigger of the gun somehow hidden in his tight clothing... *BANG* The attacker falls to the ground. "You took your sweet time!" Mello wipes the access blood of his battered cheek only for it to replenish itself seconds later. "Sorry Mello, I got busy."  
"You got busy?!" Matt nods. "Arrghh!" Mello storms off into the darkness leaving a trail of blood drops for Matt to follow.

"So J, when will I be able to walk?" We lay on the grass, gazing at the clouds. "I'm not sure," My hand tightly clasps hers. "You have to master standing first." I sit up swiftly, "Well come on then." She shakes her head, "Crawling is enough for today." She smiles.


	9. The Next Lesson

**Enjoy...**

"You got busy?!" Mello yells as the two of them walk into the hotel room also known as headquarters for the investigation. "He was playing a game Mello; you know you two shouldn't lie to each other like that Matt." L voice of reason confronts the two boys. "Sorry Mello."

"Sorry Matt." The two stare at the floor, hoping that their lame apologies will be enough for L. "Now kiss and make up." Mello looks at Matt with a cheeky grin on his face, "Oh I'll do more than that." Matt looks up at him after hearing his words. "Come on sexy." Mello pulls Matt away into the other room. L sighs, "Those two..." He glares at the TV as it plays surveillance tapes. "Mello! Oh, Mello!" L turns the volume up, hoping to block it out. "Matt! Harder, harder!" Mello's screams of pleasure becoming too much. "Watari, let's go and get something to eat."

"Yes L." The two leave the hotel room in search of food.

--

"J," I tug on her covers, "Are you awake?" She groans, "What is it Near? ..." She pauses to think, "Near?!" She looks down on me from her bed. "Yes J?"

"Did you crawl here?" I nod. She smiles, "Well then, we should get started on standing but first, food. Rodger!" He appears almost immediately. He picks me up and carries me to the main room. "Hey Zee, haven't seen you in a while." The orange haired boy looks away from the computer screen. "Hey Near. Is that what I think it is?" He stares at my dice tower, "A ninja force dice spitting robot?! No way! When did you get that?"

"L got it for me." I smile. Zee is my best friend and we're like twins... "Can I have a go?" Aside from the fact he can walk. "L sent a voice message this morning that you two should probably hear." He picks up the remote and turns the screens on. An old English font L appears, "Hello all. Hope you are all well. The investigation is nearly complete and we shall return in one week," I look at J, worried. "See you all soon, L." The screens go black. "Is a week long enough?" She looks at me with a big smile on her face. "It should be." Dice fly past our heads. "Is a week long enough for what?" Zee asks curiously. "Near is learning to walk." I look over at Zee. "Can I help?" He eagerly replies. "Of course you can Zee." I answer. "Awesome!" His flame coloured hair bounces as he gets up and sits down next to me. Rodger brings in breakfast. "Dig in." He announces before leaving. "How about some entertainment?" Zee turns the screens on as the latest episodes of Pokémon play on one of the multiple cartoon channels. 'I wonder what L is doing right now...'

--

"So, how 'bout it kid? You wanna move up in the ranks?" Mello doesn't know what to say. "Hey boss! We got ourselves a spy!" 'A spy? Please don't let it be Matt.' "Bring 'em in." Two of the men drag a beaten and bruised red head in. "Matt..." Mello whispers so they don't hear anything. The men throw Matt against a wall. "What's ya name spy? Who ya workin' for?" Matt doesn't reply and gets kicked in the stomach. Blood seeps out from between his soft red lips. "I said who ya workin' for?" He stays silent. Mello's heart pounds as they pick Matt up a hold him against a wall. "Here Blondie," The boss hands Mello a gun, "Show me what you can do." Mello freezes, there's no way in hell he could do this. He couldn't shoot his Matty-bear. He wraps his fingers around the gun and aims at Matt. His plan? To shoot himself afterwards. He could never live with himself after killing his one true love. "POLICE! BREAK IT UP!" Mello drops the gun, not taking his eyes off Matt. The two holding Matt up drop him and run. Mello runs over and pulls Matt into his arms. "Matt! Talk to me!" Matt groans, "Stop yelling at me." Mello pulls him close, "You'll be ok Matt, I promise." L walks over to the two of them. "There is an ambulance waiting for Matt when you two are ready." Mello picks up his Matt and carries him out to the waiting ambulance. "Watari. Send a message back to the house. We will be home in a few days."

"Yes L." L wonders how Near is doing.

--

"Come on Near, 3rd time's the charm, you can do it!" Zee cheers me on as once again I try to stand. It's a lot harder than people make it out to be. Zee and J lift me slightly and the wobbles come back. They hold me up. "Ok, three, two, one." They let go but this time I don't fall over. "Yay Near!" J smiles. "I told you you could do it." Zee reassures me. I look down at my feet, what seems like so far away. 'You did it Near. You can stand!' "Do you want to try it by yourself now?" I nod. I sit back down on the couch. "You can do this Near. We believe in you." J encourages me. 'Ok, three, two, one.' I push down hard on the ground and force myself upwards. With a little bit of a wobble I do it. I can stand up all by myself! "Well done Near!" Rodger congratulates me. I look back at Zee and J; they smile at me, completely awestruck. "I have just received a message from L and it says they will be returning sooner than they thought." The shock throws me back down onto the couch. "How long do we have Rodger?" Zee asks worriedly. "Three days." Zee, J and I look back and forth at each other, worried we sit. "We can do this." I state. "Yeah, Near's right. We can. I'm sure we can." Zee coaxes the words out of his mouth. "I think we might need more help." J asserts. "The only other guys here at the moment are Tom and James." 'Great.' Tom is a mini Mello with slightly longer hair and James is the arty one of the house, so arty that he dyed his hair purple. In the entrance hall he did a painting of everyone living a Wammy's house at the time with all of our aliases at the bottom. Zee gets up, "Well come on then, let's go find them." 'Goody.' As usual Tom is in the houses shooting range. Wannabe Mello, honestly. At least he doesn't hate me like Mello does. "Tom, we need your help." Zee breaks the ice. "Oh yeah, what with?" He keeps firing. "Helping Near learn to walk." He stops firing. "Why didn't you ask me earlier? Of course I'll help." He puts his gun down. "Cool. Now to find James." Tom laughs, "I know exactly where he is." We all follow Tom down a dark corridor that sends shivers up my spine. I cling to Rodger like moss to a tree. Tom opens a door at the end of the corridor and colour floods into the corridor as well as music. The voice of the Japanese pop star Gackt floods the corridor. "James!" Tom calls. We walk into a room full of colour. Paint splashed and thrown at the walls. "Hey Tom," He turns the music off, "What's up?" I look around the colour soaked room, still clinging to Rodger. "We need your help." I watch as Zee makes faces at the fish. "Oh?" James replies. "Near is learning how to walk. Do you want to help?" We all look at James and his hard to miss purple hair. "I would love to help you." We all smile. "Well we've only got three days so let's get to work.

**Finish.**


	10. The Final Lesson

**Only A Few Chapters Left!!** Enjoy, sorry it's been a while though. That always seems to happen with all my fics.

--

I stare at the floor as everyone gets in place. The final challenge has arrived... walking. I've done everything else, crawling; standing... walking is the only thing left. Thoughts run through my head like sprinters at the Olympics. What will L think? Will it make him change his mind about taking me out on missions? God I hope so. James reaches over to the stereo and hits play. Tom gives him the evils as Miyavi's song Kabuki Danshi echoes around the room. "What? Music helps everything."  
"Sure it does." Tom looks at me and mouths, 'gay'. I laugh and so does J. "Ok guys, we can do this, Near can do this." I push my feet firmly against the ground and stand up. J and Zee grab my arms and James and Tom stand in front and behind me, just in case I fall. "Ok Near, let's do this." I take in a deep breath as Zee and J let me go. "Ok, move one foot forward, but not too far ok?" I nod and look down at my feet. Slowly I slide my right foot forward just a bit. "Now put the other one in front of it." J moves away slightly. Ok Near, you can do this, just move the other foot in front of the one I've already moved, easy. I slide my foot across the carpet and out in front of the other one. "That's great Near!"  
"Yeah, way to go buddy!" I look J, a smile beams from her face. "Now to try it properly." I smile. Carefully I lift my right foot, wobbling for a second, and place it back down on the ground. I lift my left foot and do the same. "Keep going! You can do it!" James cheers as he moves back to give me more room, Tom shadows me, the only person still in place from when we started. A little quicker this time I do it all again. Zee claps excitedly and James keeps cheering. "Yeah Near! You can do it! We all believe in you!" Again, faster, the right foot goes up and down fine, now the left foot, I feel myself losing my balance. I hold out my arms to regain balance and quickly put my foot back down. "Watari just rang and said that they will be arriving tomorrow." Rodger states over the speaker. Oh god. "Near, just relax and forget what Rodger just said, you can do this." J calms me down with her soothing voice that would make death threats sound nice. I try it again. "How about we go for a walk?" Zee asks. We look around at each other. "You know that's not such a bad idea. A couple of us could walk at normal pace and then the other two could walk slower with Near."  
"Great idea Zee."  
"Do you feel up for it Near?" J asks, I gaze at her and nod. "Let's do it."

--

"Just think, this time tomorrow we'll be back at home, I can't wait." Matt stares out the window of the limo. "I wonder how Near is doing..." L sighs. He can't help but think that not taking him on the investigation might have been the wrong decision. "Matty." Mello utters as he curls up on his lovers lap, his hands tightly grasping one of Matts. "Not too long now, we'll be home soon." Matt comforts Mello, still staring at the sky.

--

"You ok Near?" Tom glances over his shoulder. I cling to J, taking one, what seemed tiny, step at a time. "L is going to be so proud Near." She whispers. Soon enough we reach the stairs. "Maybe we should get Rodger." I spit the words out, shaking. "Ok Near, we can conquer the stairs another day, Rodger!" Rodger appears and, with a curious look on his face, begins looking me up and down. "Rodger? Can you take me down the stairs please?"  
"Ahh yes, of course Near." He picks me up and carries me down as I watch the others over his shoulder. "So Near, you've done it."  
"Just working the kinks out, so to speak." Tom butts in. "Well congratulations Near. L will be ever so proud." I smile, turn around and begin walking to the main room. A slight wobble causes alarm but I keep my balance and touch the main room door. "Yay Near!" Zee cheers, followed by James, "Way to go!" and then Tom, "Well done, we told you you could do it." J smiles from her place on the stairs. Now all I have to do is wait and see L tomorrow. I hope he is proud.


	11. The Hardest Lesson Of All

**Hey guys.** Sorry its been a while. One chapter to go after this!

--

2 hours to go.

--

Mello shakes and squirms in his sleep. "Ssshh Mello, it's ok. Everything is alright, I promise." Matt finally takes his eyes off the sky to assess his lovers' situation. "Nightmare." L states. Mellos eyes flash open and he pants for air. "Mello, what is it?" Matt asks holding Mello to his chest. "I dreamt of her... Little Miss L." The memory haunts the three men even to this day. "Just a little while now and we'll be home ok?" Mello nods to Matts words. Just 2 hours to go L thinks.

--

1 hour to go.

--

"Near! Get up! L will be here soon!" Zee and J shake me awake. "Just five more minutes..." I roll over trying to escape their grip. "No! Come on! Rodger has made breakfast and L will be here in an hour."  
"One hour?" I ask as my gaze moves from the wall to them. "One hour!" Zee yell, too excited for his own good. "What am I going to wear?!" The excitement finally hits me. I throw myself out of bed, wobbling a bit but I continue. L will be here in less than an hour, this is so exciting! I sift through my draws throwing clothes all over the place. I pull out a red short sleeved shirt Zee gave me and some jeans I never got round to wearing. I toss my clothes on and briskly walk out the door, stopping only to stare down the stairs. "Oh boy..." Suddenly arms are thrown around me and I'm thrown over Rodgers shoulder. "Come on Near. You haven't got time to mess about. He puts me down and I'm taken aback by the sight. Decorations painted by James, balloons scattered across the floor and in the main room a feast of sweet tasting food lies on a table I didn't know we had. "Near! Kitchen! Now!" James commands. I walk through into the kitchen. "Is pancakes ok?" Tom asks as he presents a plate stacked high with pancakes. "Pancakes are great! Golden syrup?" A new bottle of the golden goodness is place beside the pancakes. "Now eat up. There's so much more to do."

--

Half an hour to go.

--

"Half an hour L." Watari affirms. "Just half an hour till I see Near again." L utters. "And just half an hour till we have our bed back." Matt smiles as Mello reminds him of what wonders take place in their bed. "Just half an hour." Matt sighs excitedly. The car speeds along the back roads, the men inside realizing just how much they've missed their home.

--

Less than 10 minutes to go.

--

The final decorations go up just in time. We all hide in the front part of the house, decorations and balloons everywhere. Completely silent I turn and pull a face at Zee and then watch as he tries not to laugh. The sound of a car pulling up the driveway kills the silence. Suddenly I'm overcome by the urge to just run out the door and hug L. Despite my dislikement for him I had when he left I can't help but miss him. The front door creaks open and the sound of here people walking in sends shivers up and down my body. Ls fairy-light steps, Matts average person walk and Mellos clunking, thundering walk. 'Three... two... one.' Zee mouths. "Surprise!" We announce in unison. The three men raise their heads. "Surprise indeed." One pulls out a gun, so quick no-one noticed. *BANG* "J!" I make a run for her bleeding body. "Tell us where L is and no-one else gets hurt." The fake mafia accents ring out in the deadly silent building. "I'm right here." *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*. The three men fall to the floor as Mello holds his gun firing position. "J! J wake up!" Her pale white face goes a somewhat paler shade of white as blood seeps out her chest. Furiously I get up and snatch the gun from Mellos hand. "YOU BASTARD!" The one with the gun squirms on the floor, traces of life apparent. Not for long. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "Near! Stop!" Matt restrains me as Mello pulls the gun from my hand. "He killed her!" My voice screeches. A tear rolls down my left cheek. Matt pulls me close to comfort me. I pull myself away from him and return to J. "I'm so sorry," I pull her lifeless body close to me, "I love you, Jennifer. Nate River loves you." The room echoes my sobs. Not one comforting word escapes any ones lips. It's over. Her suffering and pain is finally over.

**Finish.** Just one more chapter to come.


	12. The End

Ok, before i give you the final part to this story, i just wanted to say something. So some of the chapters may have been on the short side, but this is my first chaptered story for fan fiction and despite its length i am still very proud of it. The prequel will be put up virtually minutes after this goes up so make sure you read that too. It doesnt have a title yet but im sure it will come to me sometime.

Ok, i wont keep you from it any longer...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Her tomb stone shadows the ungrassed soil. "I'm proud of you Near. You've been so strong, and walking," L's voice cuts out. "She taught me, while you were gone. It was the big surprise. I miss her so much."  
"I bet you do," Matt wraps an arm around me, "She was so proud of you, you know. She really liked you."  
"And I really liked her too." Tears well up in the corner of my eyes. I can't hold them in anymore. They roll down my cheeks and hit the path under my feet. "Everything I do, I'll do it for you J. I promise. I love you J."

--

A few days later

--

A subtle emptiness fills me as L walks out the door. Another case has caught his eye. Kira, they call him. He won't last long. Kira I mean. God help me if I'm wrong. Turning on my toes a voice echoes around the entrance way, "Hey Near. I need some help with this game, you got time?" Curling a piece of hair in my fingers I look up at Matt. "Sure Matt. Just give me a minute."  
"Alright buddy." He disappears up the stairs. I gaze at J's photo on the wall. "Jeana Ferman, 12 years old." I drop my head. 'Come on Near!' Her laughter haunting me. "I'll do it all for you J. I, Nate River, will dedicate everything to you," I look up at the picture. "Jeana," My fingers lightly trace the frame and then fall from their perch. I head for the stairs. Once more I gaze back at her smiling face. "I love you."


End file.
